


Sick As A

by leonardodicaprio99



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardodicaprio99/pseuds/leonardodicaprio99
Summary: Frank feels ill





	

Frank was going to die. He felt sick, vomiting out the contents of his stomach every couple of hours. Newt looked at him with concern and stroked his stained beak.  
"Oh, Frank," he said, cooing. "That's what you get for eating too many billywigs." Frank squawked in indignation. Billywigs were pests, of course he had to eat them.  
But for now he trembled and melted into Newt's loving arms.


End file.
